Through the Gate
by Jeanka
Summary: Terra has fallen and it's up to one Ranger to find help and bring it back.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Author's note: Terra is another name for Earth.

Through the Gate  
By: Jeanka

Carlis waited for the Quantrons to walk past him. He was standing against a wall, hiding in the shadows. Ashlee had warned him that it was too big of a risk to come out here. Of course, he didn't listen.

Zayne was working on a project in order to jump dimensions and hopefully find help. Ever since the Destruction Countdown, the team had been fighting for their lives. They had lost not only the battle, but also the lives of two of their friends and the body of another. Carlis, Ashlee, Theo Jae, and Zayne had survived. Cassy and Andres were both killed by monster attacks in the first hours. Theo Jae had been kidnapped and downloaded into a robot/android body by an experimental scientist of a monster. Theo Jae escaped and got back to the ranger's base only to find that Dark Specterr had taken over the universe. Terra was being policed by Quantrons of all statuses. Magic bred and Metal born were patrolling this city- now calling Demon Haven.

Carlis ran out behind the Q-trons and to a back door. He got down into the tunnels below the city. He moves easily enough toward the base and met by Theo Jae when he got to the entrance.

"I thought we told you not to go to the surface," said Theo Jae.

Carlis held up his hand. A glowing globe was resting in his palm. "_I_ thought Zayne needed this," he returned with a smile.

"You're getting too cocky," Theo Jae said with a smile in his voice.

"Carlis," they heard Ashlee hiss from inside. "Get in here this instant. What if the Quantrons had followed you?"

Carlis frowned before going inside. It was an abandoned subway that hadn't been finished yet. The Rangers had closed it off before Terra fell. He handed Ashlee the sphere.

"You didn't have to go," she said, smiling as she took it.

"No," agreed Zayne coming up to them. "But I'm glad you did." He took the sphere from Ashlee and limped slowly back to his lab.

Ever since Andres and Cassy had died, Zayne had changed from a fun loving person to one of the most dangerous tempers on the planet. It reminded them of Andres in a way.

"Any idea how much longer?" Carlis asked Ashlee as they walked to the kitchen area.

"He claims he's almost finished, but I think it's too soon to tell," she grabbing two cups off of the shelf as he sat on a stool.

"We never did decide who would be going," Carlis reminded her.

"Zayne thinks it should be him," Ashlee said as she filled the cups with a dark liquid.

Carlis took a moment to look at her. Her brown hair was long, extending to the small of her back. She wore yellow, but it was muted by the light, or lack there of. Her eyes were always looking for something and the smile of her face reminded him of how happy he was to be alive.

"I really don't like the idea of sending Theo Jae," she continued, sitting across from him before setting his cup down. "He might scare any locals. I couldn't bare it if they tired to do some kind of experiment on him."

"Zayne isn't my first choice," comment Carlis. "It should be one of us."

She nodded before slipping from her cup.

"Carlis! Ashlee!" they heard Theo Jae call. "You have to see this quick."

They bolted up and ran into the main section. There was only one piece of important technology in the room- the viewing globe. Zayne and Theo Jae were watching as people ran around screaming. Princess Astronema appeared as Carlis and Ashlee joined their teammates.

As you can see Rangers," she glared, "hiding is doing them more harm then good. Surrender to me now, or I will destroy a city. This is your final warning."

The viewing globe blinked out leaving the Rangers reeling. This was not the first threat they had ever received and it wasn't going to be the last. Zayne turned to face his friends.

"It's done. One person will go," he said eyeing each of them. "The rest of us must stay."

Ashlee stepped forward and said, "I don't feel right leaving the Terra like this. I'll stay."

"Me too," Theo Jae spoke up.

"Then, I guess you're going Carlis," said Zayne.

"Me?" Carlis sputtered, giving Zayne a funny look.

"Of course you. She won't go, he can't go, and I have to fight. Find Andres if you can and bring his team back here with you," said Zayne as he walked toward the lab. The others followed.

They entered a large room with a vertical sphere hovering above the ground. "This is my made-shift gateway. You'll use it to find the Rangers," Zayne said walking in front to it. "Take this. It's your only way back. "

Zayne stood behind the controls. Carlis walked to the mouth of the portal. "Be safe," called Ashlee.

"Bring them back," encouraged Theo Jae.

"We will see you again," said Zayne as he looked up.

Carlis stepped through the ring and felt himself being sucked through. Suddenly, he was face down on the ground. He took a couple moments to listen to his surroundings. Finally looking up, he saw a pleasant sight. Trees, green grass, people and children playing- things he hadn't seen in years.

Slowly, he picked himself up. A red ball rolled into his feet. Looking down, he saw a little, smiling girl pick it up. "Sorry," she said before running back to her friends.

Carlis began walking forward, trying to find something he recognized. He began seeing faces of people he saw die during the past two years. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and spun around.

"Ashlee?" he said suspiciously.

"I've been trying to get your attention," she said. "Why aren't you with TJ? You're suppose to be helping with the engines."

Carlis starred at her for a few seconds before reaching up and touching her shoulder length hair. He hadn't seen her like this in over two years. Ashley looked slightly disturbed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he returned with a smile. "Why don't you come with me?" He pulled away his hand with a smile.

"Wish I could, but I promised to meet Zhane as the _Surf Spot_," replied Ashley.

"Well then, I'll see you later."

Ashley nodded and walked away with a worried expression.

Carlis went in the other direction. Suddenly it dawned on him, TJ is Theo Jae. But what engines was she talking about?

"Carlos!" he heard someone yell. Turning around, he came face to face with a ghost. "Carlos, everyone is looking for you," Cassie said coming up to him. A beeping noise was heard from her wrist. "Cassie here," she said into her watch.

"Aye yiyi!" came the voice of Alpha 6. "You need to get to the main square right away. There's a monster attacking Andros and Carlos."

TBC


End file.
